


【Zagthan】礼物

by PrimoLineS



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Blindfolds, Cock Rings, Gift, M/M, Sex, necklace
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimoLineS/pseuds/PrimoLineS
Relationships: Zagreus/Thanatos(Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 21





	【Zagthan】礼物

“塔纳，你回来了？”扎格列欧斯躺在西厅的床上，那是他为塔纳托斯定制的休息床，本意是想让这人多休息一会儿，没想到便宜了扎格，他总喜欢在这里躺着，而不是自己房间那张大床。

这里有塔纳的味道。

扎格这样想着。他的恋人总是很忙，而他为了能够在恋人回来的第一时间见上他，只好选择在这儿等着。有时候他会怀疑自己的魅力，留不住某个工作狂。

上次他委婉地向阿喀琉斯询问这个问题的时候，他的老师愣了一下，似乎想要掩盖下自己的笑意而故作正经地咳了两声，然后给予了他的冥界王子对于其魅力的肯定。而不知道从哪儿钻出来偷听他们对话的修普诺斯笑着塞给扎格一个东西，并在阿喀琉斯复杂的目光下溜走了。

扎格此刻躺在休息床上正想着那东西。

他们的生活需要一点刺激。

这是修普诺斯告诉他的，而他那个在工作上尽责尽职的恋人，让他们的日子过得，额，要扎格来形容，大概是塔纳托斯工作的一部分？就像是每周工作表的固定工作？好吧，主要还是塔纳的工作太多，而闲暇在家的小王子一周可能就见得上他一次，所以他剩下的时间都只能在脑海里想念着他的恋人。

说直白一点，他这个有了恋人的小可怜在大部分时候还需要自己的手来解决个人问题，这简直太惨了。扎格觉得应该为自己谋一份福利，至少下次自慰的时候，能有更加美妙的情景供他回味。

正因为他的脑子里现在还幻想着某些色情场景，突然见到主人公出现在自己的面前，扎格难得心虚了一下，声音弱了两分。

“我回来了，扎格。”男人倒是没注意到恋人的不自在，他只是对随意躺在自己床上没个样子的扎格列欧斯轻轻皱眉，却没说什么，上前和他分享了一个亲吻，传达着各自的想念。

他们也就这个时候像恋人关系，可仅仅只是浅浅触碰的亲吻，就已经安抚了扎格对男人一周的想念。

这个人是他的。扎格露出满意地笑容，他在塔纳退开后点了点自己的唇，眼里坠着笑意和不满足，就这样盯着塔纳，直到那人的脸上染上绯红，无奈地叹了口气，重新贴上来。

这次他们交换了一个深吻。扎格按着塔纳的脖子，不给恋人逃开的可能，他们的舌头纠缠在一起，某人想逃却很快就被紧紧追上，他似乎想要躲过那强烈的侵夺，却总是被逼到角落里，饥饿的猎人对他的猎物势在必得，所以塔纳被编织的陷井缠住了。

“嗯哼——咳——”

旁人的声音让有些迷失了理智的两人意识到他们还在宽阔的西厅里，而这里还站着别人，说不定还有听墙角的死灵。

塔纳咬了一下扎格的舌头，他脸色不是很好地挣开了恋人的束缚，身上的衣服挡不住扎格偷偷摸上来的手，有些皱，所以他顶着那张面无表情的脸整理自己的衣着，然后对着那人微微点头：“晚上好，阿喀琉斯先生。”

只有背对着他的扎格才能瞧见他通红的耳背。

扎格低笑了两声，他从背后搂住自己的恋人，有些懒散地挂在塔纳身上，然后对着阿喀琉斯打招呼：“晚上好，老师。”他向自己的老师眨眨眼，阿喀琉斯瞬间就理解了他的意思，有些为难地瞧了一眼塔纳托斯，带着些许愧疚。正直的大英雄似乎对于隐瞒下他学生的小秘密而感到心虚，而塔纳在疑惑中被扎格带到了自己的房间。

“阿喀琉斯为什么这么看我？”他询问他的恋人，金色的双眼满满不解。

他被扎格面对面的抱在怀里，恋人坐在床上环着他的腰，因为这个姿势矮自己一头，需要扬起来才能直视对方。他看着扎格闪着光的异瞳，直觉告诉他会有什么事情发生。

“他是在看我，我这个快成‘望夫石’的小可怜。”扎格毫无包袱的卖惨，他扳着手指开始数数：“我们有１、２、３、４、５、６、７、８．．．．．．８天没有见过面了，塔纳，你这个工作狂这次能休息多久呢？”

塔纳低头看着恋人，脸上没什么表情。他摸了摸扎格的黑发，想了想说道：“或许你可以跟我一起做点事。”凡间的事忙不完，偶尔休个假也不是不可以，但是对于闲暇在家的小王子，让他工作可真是太难了。虽然面上不显，但塔纳对于恋人的撒娇还是很受用的，大概是无法无天的冥界小王子委委屈屈的向自己控诉的样子，实在可爱，连他也忍不住想逗逗。

听到恋人的话，扎格的脸垮了下来，他把头埋进塔纳的胸口，“塔纳，你知道我还有父亲安排的任务。”他语气惋惜，表示自己还担负着“逃出家门”的任务，并不能跟恋人一起工作。

塔纳发出了一声轻笑，他压着扎格的肩膀将他的头与自己分开，“今天一整天都可以陪你。”

扎格愣了一下，他们的每次见面都很仓促，温存片刻塔纳就要回去工作，总让扎格觉得自己像个工具。他想着马上要发生的事情，觉得是时候让“工具”二字落实一下。

塔纳享受着恋人惊喜的目光，难得有些愧疚，他们确实少有做些情侣间的事情，“说说，又有什么新东西？”他可以说是看着扎格长大，塔纳实在太清楚扎格的小动作了，他一个眼神，塔纳就知道这人在想什么。

扎格露出来一个羞涩的笑容。他放开了环着塔纳的手，在自己衣服里摸了摸，偷瞄了两眼塔纳的表情，才慢慢悠悠地摸出一条丝带。  
“又是你哪个亲戚送你的礼物？”塔纳环手于胸前，对着扎格挑眉。

扎格一把拽住塔纳的一只手，让他一个踉跄跌到自己怀里，趁机将丝带盖住塔纳的双眼。丝带从塔纳柔顺的白发穿过，系上一个不算紧的结，扎格在他的耳旁轻声说道：“只是个普通的丝带，可别偷看哟，塔纳~”扎格可不想恋人通过一些小动作破坏这场情趣，毕竟是神族，想要“看见”简直轻而易举。

呼吸吹过耳畔，带着他炙热的气息，塔纳下意识地瑟缩了一下。因为失去视线而让整个人敏感了起来，扎格察觉到他的反应，笑着亲了亲他的耳垂，“别紧张。”

塔纳听到这话，微微侧头躲开了扎格试图往下的吻，又觉得这样正应了扎格的话，想了想又扭回去。丝带并不厚实，能隐约透过光线看到恋人的轮廓，塔纳感到他们紧握的双手在逐渐升温，他轻轻拽了一下，扎格听话地贴了过来，手臂撑在一旁，在离自己一厘米的距离停住。“怎么了？不适应吗？”他的声音透着几分苦恼，似乎塔纳给予肯定就立马放弃现在做的事，又有几分委屈，毕竟他们说好了的，现在的他完全属于扎格列欧斯。

塔纳摇了摇头，尽管他知道恋人的委屈多半是装的。

因为躺在床上，他的兜帽顺着头发滑落，露出他精致的脸。虽然看不到，但他能感觉到扎格留恋在自己身上的目光带着令人颤抖的热度，贪婪的从眉眼滑到薄唇，一瞬间就让他浑身燥热了起来。

“扎格。”他轻唤恋人的名字，在扎格疑惑地询问声中，微微抬起头，将自己的唇贴了上去。他下意识地闭上了双眼，寻找着熟悉的位置，不需要窥探就能完美地贴合，尝到恋人嘴里的甜味。塔纳轻咬了一口扎格的下唇，自己却从鼻腔发出哼笑，似乎是在逗弄他的恋人，双唇上的热度随着他的后退逐渐散去。

扎格可不愿意放过他的恋人。他快速地追了上去，不给塔纳后退的空间，将那浅止于唇面上的亲吻发展为深吻。舌头在嘴巴里肆意地侵略，碰到它的同伴便激烈地纠缠在一起，似乎在诉说他们对彼此的想念和情谊。塔纳的唇齿间都带上了扎格的甜味，他的恋人总是喜欢吃些甜的小玩意儿，可能那东西就像他的眼睛一样的漂亮又美味，深深吸引着扎格，也吸引着自己去品尝。

他们分开的时候，塔纳已经将手臂环上了扎格的肩膀。他搂着恋人的头，感受到那细碎的黑色短发微微晃动，扫过他的脸庞带起一丝痒意，侧头退开一些，就被男人在下巴上留了个浅浅的印子。

“痒......”塔纳的手搭在扎格的后颈，摸了摸埋在那里的碎发，小声抱怨。

“感受到了吗，塔纳？”扎格声音有些沉，他卸力将身体压在塔纳身上，空气里的火花一下点燃了，那炙热的玩意儿紧紧地贴着塔纳的大腿，又硬又烫，让塔纳紧张地动了动身子，想要逃离。“别想逃，说好了今天一整天你都是我的。”他吐出的气息喷洒在塔纳裸露在外的肌肤上，有力的双手囚住塔纳的大腿，不让他退缩。

塔纳没有说话。他无声的放纵就是对扎格最大的鼓励。他默许了扎格接下来的动作，甚至用腿夹了一下扎格的腰，引得男人呼吸骤然急促。

扎格被撩得眉眼间皆是藏不住的情欲。他伸手取下那些贵重又象征着身份的金属物，抚上塔纳空荡荡的脖子，指尖滑过那上下滚动的喉结，昭示着主人隐隐的紧张，又随着他的动作微微上扬头颅，露出性感的锁骨。这里，还需要一个更完美的东西作为点缀。

扎格舔了舔有些干涩的嘴唇，拿出修普诺斯塞给他的小东西。那是一个精致的项圈，用着冥殿珍贵的皮革制成，光亮平滑又柔软，如果被冥王瞧见免不了要承受他的大发雷霆。这样的东西被做成了类似于刻耳柏洛斯脖子上的项圈，尖刺被舍弃换成了宝石，还紧贴着一个漂亮的蝴蝶装饰，戴在塔纳的脖子上随着他的呼吸起伏，像真的在扇动着翅膀，洒下令扎格陷入痴迷的光粉。

“你从哪儿找到的这东西？”塔纳的双手并没有被束缚住，所以他摸到了自己脖子上的东西，有几分诧异，“我送给你的礼物是这样用的？”他的话带着几分调侃，没有生气的意思，让扎格舒了口气。

他凑上前去亲了亲那个项圈上的蝴蝶装饰，语气间皆是兴奋又满意：“礼物当然应该用到最恰当的地方，我觉得这里就非常棒。”修普诺斯塞给他的只是一个项圈，扎格自己将蝴蝶装饰镶嵌了上去，得到的效果简直让他惊喜。

“塔纳，你真是性感极了！”扎格毫不掩饰自己的喜爱，他现在就想见到他的恋人被项圈勒红的脖子，混着他的唾液和汗水，将那上面的宝石衬得闪闪发光。可他还不能急，还有更加重要的事情。

扎格不安分的手撩起了塔纳的袍子，退下他的长裤，一把掏出恋人的分身。那东西已经完全处于勃起状态，他们的调情使两人的欲望疯狂上涨。扎格弯下腰亲吻着恋人的阴茎，那肿大的分身让缠绕的青筋隐隐浮动，又被他火热的唇贴上，激动地在扎格手里跳了两下，吐出几滴兴奋的液体。

“现在就这么兴奋，之后可不好过呢。”扎格笑着说道，嘴上却对着阴茎的铃口猛地一吸，使得塔纳下意识地上挺身躯，双腿颤抖。他的身体没了扎格的束缚，索性半坐起来，一手撑在床上，一手抓着埋在自己腿间男人的头发。

“唔......扎格......等等......”他拽着扎格的黑发，一时间不知道自己是应该推开还是下压。因为视线受阻而让其他器官更加敏感了起来，他可以清晰地听到男人吮吸自己阴茎的声音，而掐着他大腿内侧的手掌带着仿佛会烫伤他的热度，每一次触碰都会在他苍白的皮肤上留下指痕。

听到他叫自己，扎格看向塔纳。他的一只手扶着塔纳的阴茎，大掌将肉棒裹在手里，一边用舌头舔舐，水渍浸湿了整个肉棒。他就着这样的姿势抬眼看向处于自己上方的恋人，眼里的情欲能够穿透遮挡住视线的丝带，毫无保留的传达给塔纳，霎时间让他红了脸。

“不要这样......看我......”塔纳揪了两根扎格的头发下来，他想挡住自己通红的脸，却记起来眼上还盖着丝带，抬手的动作就显得不打自招了。他有些懊恼地别过头，也就没留意到扎格的动作，所以下一刻，他挺立的阴茎就被扣上了一个环。

“什么？！”

“我们今天可有一整天的时间做爱，为了我的小塔纳不会中途退场，我给它准备了一个小礼物。”扎格亲了亲那被锁精环圈住的肉棒，觉得他的恋人连那里都是如此的美好。

“我休息一整天你都要浪费在床上？！扎格，你不要太过分！”塔纳现在觉得自己发红的脸是被扎格气出来的。

“这怎么能叫浪费呢？塔纳，你明明说过’不喜欢慢慢来’、‘不喜欢克制’，不是吗？”他抬起身子前压，在扎格的锁骨上为非作歹，“你说‘我就在这里，你还在等什么？’所以，我等不了了，塔纳......”

“扎格列欧斯！”塔纳哑着声音叫了他的全名，将手伸向缠在自己双眼上的丝带，准备取下来，却被扎格提前一步拦下。他将恋人的手拽在掌心里，手上带着汗水和来自塔纳的前列腺液，又湿又黏，勾起两人心底的躁动。

扎格低下头咬住塔纳的唇，将他的话堵了回去。顺着嘴唇往下亲吻，舔了舔不久前在那里留下的齿印，扎格的手扒拉了一下缠在塔纳脖子上的项圈，露出他的喉结，然后侧着头去吮吸，耳旁是塔纳的喘息声。

他的头陷在塔纳的脖子里，别在头发上的橄榄枝挠着塔纳的脸颊，让他有些不舒服。塔纳紧了紧抓着自己的那只手，示意他放开自己。扎格听话的松开了手，却将自己的重量都压在他身上，让塔纳觉得有些好笑。他伸手将扎格头上的橄榄枝桂冠取下，想了想别在了自己头上。“扎格，可别让他掉下来了。”他笑着说道，算是准了扎格的任性妄为。

“遵命。”

扎格一路向下，在锁骨上短暂留恋后将左肩上的纽扣拧开，黑色的布料骤然滑落，露出他完美的身躯。扎格视线停在了恋人原本被袍子挡住的左胸，他伸手在乳头上轻轻抚摸，神情有些惋惜。想要在神身上留下痕迹，实在困难，那个漂亮的咬痕已经彻底消散，只能瞧见因为自己的动作和目光隐隐凸起的乳珠。

“塔纳......”扎格亲吻着那个因为自己的目光而挺立在空气中的乳珠，将那个小东西含进自己的嘴里，恋人苍白的肌肤上让他留下的痕迹格外显眼，乳珠在他的舔舐和啃咬下变得通红，上面沾满了唾液，让另一侧被冷落的那颗显得有些可怜。

塔纳将手指插进了扎格的黑发中，随着恋人的动作而变成了抓拽。他并不掩饰自己的呻吟，被扎格的舔舐所取悦的情欲。他拽着扎格的头发向右边拉扯了一下，让他不要忽视自己右边的乳头。

扎格听话地造访了右侧。他嘴里含着右边的乳头，左手抚摸着塔纳敏感的腰侧，渐渐上滑去触碰那被唾液润色的左边，将那变硬变挺的乳珠用两指夹住，微微上提，倾听恋人从嘴里发出的低吟。

他摸出一个血石，削下一小块，稍稍用力捏成一个小巧的乳钉，里面映出属于他们的图案——骷髅头伴着火焰而生，漂亮的血石就像扎格列欧斯踏火而生的赤足，被扎格按在塔纳的左乳上，滑落一丝血迹，成为他身上最艳丽的一抹色彩。

“唔......扎格？”塔纳吃痛的发出一声呻吟。他伸手摸向自己的乳头，觉得这样的动作有些羞耻，却在摸到那个乳钉后难得起了几分恼怒。

扎格舔掉从乳头滴出来的鲜血，伤口瞬间就愈合。他撑起身子俯视身下的恋人，血石在塔纳没什么血色的肌肤上闪闪发光。

“很漂亮。”扎格用手指波动了两下，听到塔纳咬着下唇发出轻哼，满意地笑了起来。“别取下来，塔纳。平时遮在衣服里也没人能看到。”

“别太过分，扎格列欧斯。”塔纳皱起眉头，低声斥责。

“塔纳~我一直没找到合适的礼物送你，看你，你送我的礼物从不离身，现在这个小东西你就替我好好保管，嗯？”他的声音委委屈屈，抱着塔纳开始撒娇，直把恋人说得眉头紧皱。

没有听到拒绝，扎格就默认他答应了。

男人重新埋下头在塔纳身上点着火，他顺着小腹留下湿漉漉的水痕，手指抵着塔纳分身的铃口摩擦，感受着渐渐吐出的黏液。扎格将空闲的那只手沾上蜜露，虽说用众神的酒水作为润滑有些奢侈，但带着酒香的塔纳让扎格格外迷醉。

他用着手指在穴口出按压了几下，在察觉到塔纳配合的放松后，探了一根手指进去。扎格向着自己所熟悉的地方前进，那地方很浅，稍稍一勾指尖就能碰到，异物入侵的刺痛很快就化为了令人胆颤的快感。

扎格加了一根手指，两指并拢对着敏感点反复碾压，让塔纳的双腿忍不住颤抖了起来。他平缓的呼吸渐渐急促，压抑的低吟声开始上扬，手掌在空气中撰紧又松开，几次后便翻转抓住了身下的床单，带起一片褶皱。

“嗯......扎格......我......”

塔纳的身体在颤抖中下意识地向上挺，他叫着恋人的名字，语气中是欲望临近的急迫，促催着扎格放开对自己分身的束缚。

“现在还不行。”扎格温柔地拒绝了恋人的请求。

他拿出一条绳子，扣在了塔纳脖子上那个项圈上，手下动作不停，加到了三根，在那个温暖潮湿的小穴里转动扩张。到他觉得差不多的地步，扎格掏出了自己早已硬得发烫的肉棒，倒上更多的蜜露，小心地往里送。

手指的扩张和肉棒的粗长完全没法比，塔纳发出了一声闷哼，但他们的身体契合度足够高，很快就进入了状态。塔纳的双腿环在了扎格的腰上，他们的下半身紧紧地贴在一起，蜜露顺着结合处滑到尾椎，滴落到床单上留下水迹。

扎格一手拽着那根连接在项圈上的绳子，一手握着塔纳的腰，他的肉棒在紧致的小穴里抽插了起来，每一次都能磨到那个极浅的敏感点，让塔纳在欲望边缘上上下下。

“塔纳托斯......”他低声叫着恋人的名字，嗓音被欲望熏得沙哑，掐着腰侧的大掌不断用力，蹭出一个掌印。他拽着那根绳子，就像完全掌控着他的恋人，稍稍一拉就会让对方顺着力度上抬身子，与自己靠的更近。项圈留下的空隙极小，扎格一拽就会让塔纳感觉到些许窒息感。他不适地动了动身子，很快便被身下的抽插打断了思考的余力，嘴边的话换成了呻吟。

肉棒一次又一次的撵过塔纳的敏感点，让他的呻吟不曾停下，高潮感侵占着他的大脑，而被阴茎环锁住的肉棒胀痛的令他升起想要告饶的念头。丝带上印出水痕，那是塔纳抵不过身理本能分泌出的泪水，还有些从额头滑落的汗。他咬着自己的下唇，大脑一片空白，想要射精的欲望折磨着他的自尊，扎格快速地抽插像是在逼迫他说出那些羞耻的话。

“扎格，放......我......要......啊啊......”

他高昂一声，身体抖得停不下来，被强行压下来的欲望撑得分身都有些痛，扎格润色过的嘴唇重新苍白了起来，因为连续的呻吟而变得干涩。塔纳夹着扎格的肉棒狠狠一缩，整个人陷入高潮的痉挛，却因为无法射精而难受的让断断续续的话语带上了哭腔。

“扎格......”他低声叫着恋人，语气中满是恳求的意味。

“再等等。”扎格托着他的腰，将他翻了个面。绳子被扎格咬在嘴里，空下来的两只手掐着塔纳的腰窝，让稍稍抽出来的肉棒狠狠地插了回去。绳索套着的项圈囚着塔纳的脖子，让他随着扎格的动作不断后仰，窒息感勒得他升起咳嗽的欲望，呼吸变得艰难，下半身不带停歇的操弄使得他发软的腰陷进了床里，弓出性感的弧度。

“不......不行了......让我......射......扎格.....”他终于还是发出了有些崩溃的低泣，在射精边际不断徘徊，消磨着他为数不多的理智。

后穴已经湿得不像样，蜜露被操干着洒在床单上，火热的小穴里全是塔纳分泌出来的淫液，似乎因为前端得不到释放而让后面吐出更多。他们的交合在房间里发出响亮的回声，绳子顶端的金属扣随着律动敲在项圈上，“叮叮”作响。

扎格吐出咬在嘴里的绳索，身体下压，贴上塔纳的身体。他松开一只握着恋人腰间的手，往前探去，摸了摸那个被他钉在左乳的血石上，激得塔纳一下子没了力，整个人埋进床里，连跪着的双腿都在颤抖中有些稳不住发麻。

“别......别摸了......啊......”

“看来你很喜欢我送你的礼物嘛。”扎格低声笑着，他一把拽下了丝巾，露出恋人湿润的双眼，情潮染得那双金色的眸子失了神，眼尾通红。

“扎格.......扎格......”他急促地叫着恋人，手在下半身胡乱抓取，想要将那个让他痛苦的束缚物取下来，但很快就被扎格抓住，不让他碰到。

小王子倾身上前咬着塔纳的耳垂，安抚道：“再等等，塔纳，很快就好了。”

已经见到了如此美妙的景象，知道自己不能做得太过火，扎格加快了自己抽插的速度，这也使得塔纳被铺天盖地的欲望所笼罩，身子在床上不断拱动，小声呜咽。

临近高潮，扎格亲吻着塔纳的脖子，伸手取下了囚住恋人肉棒的阴茎环，缓缓撸动。被锁了太久的分身在解放后猛地跳动了两下，却什么也没有射出来。塔纳难受地弓起背，头抵在床上，浑身发抖。

扎格停下了抽插，他忍得也有些难受，但还是安抚着塔纳痉挛中的身子，大掌环着恋人的分身撸动，细心地挑逗着让他舒服的点。在扎格的抚弄下，阴茎终于涌出几滴精液，紧接着就像关不住的水龙头一样皆数从铃口流了出来，顺着扎格的手掌落到床单上，湿了一片。

这场尤为漫长的性爱也让这一次的高潮格外持久，塔纳的后穴随着射精而缩得极紧，扎格被他一夹，急促地喘息了几声，也射在了里面。被内射的感觉让塔纳忍不住低吟一声，身体还处于痉挛中，浑身抽搐。

扎格扶着自己的阴茎拔了出来，精液混着肠液和仅剩不多的蜜露流了出来，滑到塔纳的大腿内侧，色情极了。

他解开恋人脖子上的项圈，偷偷摸摸地藏了起来，然后抚摸着脖子上被勒出的红印，有些可惜这些印记很快就会消失。

扎格躺到塔纳的身侧，一把抱住他还处于高潮中的恋人，用亲吻平复着他的身体，退去欲望的吻落到塔纳的脸上，带着他渐渐回过神。他发软的身躯还使不上力，脸上的表情不是很好，眼神带着谴责又混杂着纵容，轻轻推阻了一下，就被扎格用更大的力度揽进怀里，头抵在他的胸口，倾听那剧烈的心跳。

塔纳没再推开他，陷进恋人温暖的怀抱里，闭了眼。

那个漂亮的小礼物最后被扎格软磨硬泡的留了下来。


End file.
